The Fight For Life
by Leah Mia
Summary: One kids hopes and dreams are blown away by one bullies pain. Will it ever be the same again?


Suddenly a strong force from behind brought me back to reality. As I picked my head up from the rocky red dirt, I was kicked back down. From that hit I knew that the only one it could be was Eli. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone; he had brought his friends, or as I call it, his "army". TThe sun began to set as it painted the desert with orange, purple, and red. My mind kept drifting like the wind. I kept imagining that one moment, where I stood there like a statue watching the papers fall like snow flakes to the ground. I had wanted to cry, but I held it back. I couldn't give him pleasure. I fell to my knees as soon as he had left. I began trying to fit the small pieces together but it was impossible. It was hard being the target in the class. They all knew I'd never fight back. The worst of them all was Eli. He lead the pack, that would treat me as if I weren't human. he laughter of his army began to ring in my ears. This time I was alone; there was no protection. The only way to escape this beating was to wait 'till he made a mistake. Eli and his "army" began to taunt me, thinking it would get me to fight back, but they were wrong. _Why would I listen to them? T_hey had already learned my weakness, but they would never figure out my strength. As they began to dance into a circle, snickering crude remarks, and enclosing me into what they thought would keep me captive, I made my move. Knowing I was faster than all of them, I jumped over them a if they were a hurdle in track. I ran until I could only hear the wind ring in my ears indicating my speed. I had made it out alive, but the true question was how long would I be free?

My home wasn't far from the dead-like desert. It was just a place for me to spill my emotions out like a waterfall. It had been my secret place until Eli and his Army had discovered it recently plotting to attack when I wasn't aware of my surroundings. What really annoys me is how I let it happen. All I ever do is let them beat me up, but now I have lost confidence in defeating them at their own game. Although I always escape the scene, I know that it will always come with a price. When I had finally reached the squeaking stairs that would lead me to complete safety, I collapsed with exhaustion. It took me a while to convince myself to proceed up the stairs to safety. Although I was safe from my enemies I was still on red alert for them to appear out thin air with revenge etched into their faces.

I stalked over to the small couch that I had declared as my own. Its softness comforted me, its sturdiness supported me. As I began to drift asleep I had assigned my older brother to lay next me and keep watch of Eli and his army. Although I knew they would never enter my home, it still comforted me knowing I was protected. I began to dream of me wearing vibrant colors, and soaring through the sky. _I_ was Superman, _I _was undefeatable. Suddenly I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I awoke almost instantly fearing the worst. I looked up to see the stunned yet sweet face looking down at me worriedly. It was my mom. My _true_ protector. I went to tell her the reason why I had awoken so instantly but she just simply shook her head and put her long skinny finger to her mouth. She then gently picked me up and carried me to my baby blue room that seemed to welcome like usual. She laid me down, put me under the covers and gently kissed me on my sweating forehead.

I awoke the next morning to the sweet smell of pancakes floating to my bedroom. I jumped out of my bed nearly leaving the hard cold wood floor. But before I left my room I looked down the sunlit hallway to make sure the army wasn't sitting there waiting for me to arrive. Once sure I was the only one present in the hallway, I made my way toward the aroma of pancakes now wafting around me and making my mouth water. I entered the small kitchen that seemed to be filled with love. I sleepily walked over to the round light brown table with four table mats. For me, my brother, sister, and my mom. As we all sat down to eat the awaiting pancakes, all eyes, except for my mother's, seemed to be on the lonely, empty chair. Its occupant was usually my father, Bill.

Once again my father had failed to return to his loving family and comforting home. He was probably somewhere in this black whole that took him apart from us each day. We all knew he would never return, but we never gave up hope. All we had left of him was memories and pictures. Those were the good days. The sun would rise with a reason, the birds would chirp songs that my brothers and sisters would dance and listen to. The wind would play with our hair and the trees would bow down to us. But ever since he left, everything lost its spark. It had turned into just another place in the world, no longer ordinary.

It had once be the one place that buzzed like bees through the air, always the topic of the world. The way the birds sang to the beat of the earth. It was as if my dad was their energizer, their source of inspiration. My dad was also my protector, at least that's what I felt he was to me. But that changed when I woke up to the unusual sound of a mourn song sung by the birds. By instincts I went to my parents room to find my family in a tight circle praying over a piece of paper. I wondered why it laid there so dead like. I slowly walked over to the parchment revealing the answer to all my questions.

It read, _I am sorry to be saying this, but I must move on to live on my life. I can not be held captive here any longer. I couldn't tell you this myself, nor take you away from your true home. I'm sorry I'm saying goodbye to you like this, but it must be done. Your loving father and husband BILL._

The letter had torn my heart, courage, and dignity. I never thought that a letter could be so evil, showing the words you thought or wished you would've never seen. The next few days seemed to take affect not only my family but the town too. The birds lost their glorios tune and the sky seemed to darken. All color lost hope, but still remained only leaving its sparkle. I no longer felt at home. This was not my home i knew and lived in for so long. It seemed foreign to me, a visiter from a faraway town.

Suddenly, I felt the gentle tap on my shoulder that brought me back to reality. I turned to be face to face with my mother who had the same sweet smile sewn into her face as usual. Reading her expression I began to finish breakfast.


End file.
